ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Saiyan 3
Super Saiyan 3 '''is the third form of Super Saiyan and the successor of the second transformation. Trunks once referred this form as '''Ultra Super Saiyan. 'History' There was no evidence that Super Saiyan 3 existed in any Saiyan legends. ''Gwen 10 The Series Lord Oozaru, the creator of the Super Saiyan transformation, states that the transformation is completely new to him. Goku is probably both discoverer and creator of the said form. 'Appearance' The transformation causes some stark changes in physical appearance. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the user's hair: the rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows down to or sometimes passes the user's waist (unless the user in question is bald, in which case the user is still bald.). In the case of users who already had waist-length hair in base form, the hair also reaches below the feet. The hair color of Super Saiyan 3 is still golden blonde, but takes on a darker and more yellower shade of gold compared to the previous Super Saiyan forms, which had a paler shade of gold when not surrounded by an aura. The eyebrows vanish completely, making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge; these traits do not apply to female Super Saiyan 3 in either Dragon Ball Heroes or Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 2. Bio-electricity, like in the Super Saiyan 2 form, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. The Saiyan's voice may become slightly deeper, though this is obviously a feature only found in the anime. If the user of the Super Saiyan 3 form has a tail, it turns yellowish gold. There is no personality change, as no emotion is required to initiate the transformation (Goku acted stoic to intimidate Babidi and Majin Buu, and Gotenks acted as he normally would). Another notable change is that the user seems to "glow" while in this state, more so than before, where the skin and clothes color were lightened, but not as much as the color change of this form (this mostly applies to training gi; when Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3, his training gi appears to be rather gold and blue instead of orange and blue, however, in most recent animations, and Dragon Ball Super, this glowing effect does not appear, when Goku is in Super Saiyan 3 without his aura in the series, particularly during his fight with Beerus, his skin and clothes do not glow, and always remain in their normal color as his base form). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that if a Saiyan is bald, their hair will grow out when using the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. However in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, humorously Nappa remains bald after transforming into a his Super Saiyan 3 form and instead his beard hair grows out. Presumably these differences can be explained as being due to Nappa having gone bald due to his age which would prevent any hair from growing while transformed, while Saiyans in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 may only have shaved heads allowing their SSJ3 hair to grow out. 'Requirement' It requires a tremendous amount of vigorious training to obtain this form and the Saiyan must have already access to Super Saiyan 2. However, it seems that it requires out-of-norm circumstances as Goku obtains it while he was dead and Goten and Trunks obtains it while in their Fusion Dance form, Gotenks. 'Powers & Multiplication' The Super Saiyan 3 form gives the user 4 times the power of a Super Saiyan 2, so it multiplies a Super Saiyan's power by 8x times and the Saiyan's base power by 400x times its normal amount. The transformation uses a Saiyan's full potential with power extracted from every drop of their blood. Where Super Saiyan Third Grade's purpose was 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is to increase the utilization of ''ki. The first time that Super Saiyan 3 was used by Goku on Earth, its power caused massive tidal waves and hurricanes and nearly shook the planet apart but was later able to controlled it enough to prevent such dangerous side-effects. In addition, this power could be sensed even as far as the distance between Earth and Supreme Kai's plant, something that not only shocked Supreme Kai, Kibito and Gohan, but worried them as well. Super Saiyan 3 can be used to defeat the foes that cannot be defeated by Super Saiyan 2. 'Weaknesses' Because the Super Saiyan 3 utilized 100% usage of ki, it cause the Saiyan's ki reserve to drain very rapidly and leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. If the user has died and is not encumbered by a living body, this strain is reduced somewhat, and additional energy depletion is minized (such as in Goku's case during his first fight with Majin Buu.) Once again in Goku's case, Super Saiyan 3 form also cut Goku's remaining temporal revival energy in half and eventually dissipated completely when he shows the form to the excited Trunks and Goten, forcing him to return to the Other World. In case of Fusion Warriors such as Gotenks, the Super Saiyan 3 cuts the Fusion Dance's time limit from 30 minutes to 5 minutes. 'Usages' ''Original Continunity 'Majin Buu Saga' Goku was the founder of Super Saiyan 3 and first used it against Majin Buu in order to stall him and Babidi so Trunks can find the Dragon Radar. He was able to overtake the monster, almost matching him blow for blow. He eventually retreated from the fight, as he wanted Goten and Trunks to defeat Buu with their fusion technique, as he "wouldn't be around forever." Goku later stated he believed he could have killed Buu if he had actually tried, but held complete faith in Gotenks' ability to destroy him if they were to try the Fusion Dance. He shows the kids the Super Saiyan 3, which completely drained his revival energy and was send back to the Other World. Gotenks was the second Saiyan to obtain the Super Saiyan 3. He originally was saving it for the dramatic moment during his fight against the suppressed Super Buu but after being trapped with Piccolo in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he had no choice but use the transformation to shatter open a dimensional portal and escape the Time Chamber with Piccolo. He then resume battle against Super Buu, overwhelming him with his powers but because of Buu's regeneration and endurance, and the Fusion Dance's time limit was reduced to 5 minutes, Gotenks was unable to finish him off and reverted. Goku re-used the Super Saiyan 3 transformation against Kid Buu on Supreme Kai's Planet, able to completely match Kid Buu blow to blow. Even though Vegeta waits for his turn, he immediately suggests that Goku should quickly destroy Kid Buu if he goes at full powers. Goku agrees and ask Vegeta to stall Kid Buu as he powers up. However, Goku realized his ''ki is decreasing instead of increasing and, before he realize it, he reverted to base form and collapsed in exhaustion. Goku realized that, due of him being dead, he wasn't able to note the flaws and gain any better mastery over the form. 'Fusion Reborn' Goku ascends to Super Saiyan 3 when battling Janemba, stating he's the second fighter to push Goku far (Majin Buu being the first). Goku immediately overpowered Janemba and even caved his head into his torso, seemingly killed him. However, Janemba revived and transformed into Super Janemba. Now the table turns as Super Janemba proven to be much stronger then Super Saiyan 3 Goku that he even forced him to retreat when he start attacking with the Dimensional Sword. Goku reverted when he got knocked into the diamond-shaped blood pool. 'Wrath of Dragon' Goten and Trunks execute the Fusion Dance in their Super Saiyan form and formed into Gotenks, already ascended to Super Saiyan 3. Gotenks attacked Hirudegarn by having him crashed into Tokyo Tower then blast him with DIE DIE Missile Barrage, seemingly kill him. However, Hirudegarn emerged in his new form and one-shot Gotenks, splitting him back into Goten and Trunks. Goku ascends to Super Saiyan 3 as his last effort to stop Hirudegarn. Acknowledging Hirudegarn's weakness of being momentarly still after attacking, Goku time his move and execute his new attack: Super Dragon Fist. This destroyed Hirudegarn once and for all. 'Battle of Gods Saga' Goku ascends to Super Saiyan 3 to battle against Beerus but despite the tremendous powers, Beerus merely toyed with Goku and managed to subdue him in just two attack; a flick and a neck chop. 'Universe 6 Saga' Gotenks ascend to Super Saiyan 3 to battle Copy-Vegeta but was unable to inflict any damages whatsoever and Copy-Vegeta easily defeated Gotenks. 'Goku Black Saga' Goku shows Future Trunks the Super Saiyan 3 transformation and Future Trunks was impressed but stated he had mastered his Super Saiyan 2 state and finds no need to attain Super Saiyan 3. Future Trunks' Strengthen Super Saiyan 2 gave Goku troubles and he insantly ascend to Super Saiyan God to one-shot Future Trunks at the speed only Vegeta, Beerus and Whis can see. 'Universal Tournament Saga' Goku comments that Caulifla has the potential of ascending to Super Saiyan 3 but she must first gain mastery over Super Saiyan 2. 'Baby Saga' Goku utilized the Super Saiyan 3 transformation in order to battle Baby-Vegeta but because of his child-like body, he couldn't handle the tremendous powers and was reverted within seconds. Regardless, it shows none of Goku's attacks really harms Baby-Vegeta. Goku utilized Super Saiyan 3 one final time after regaining his Saiyan Tail. His new tail allows Goku to perfectly control the transformation and can stay transformed much longer this time but regardless, he is still outmatched by Super Baby 2 and was defeated. Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations